<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn it by bucciaratissun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530194">Burn it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun'>bucciaratissun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Obsession, Yandere, criminal!Bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratissun/pseuds/bucciaratissun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He broke into your house with his two accomplices, but it was not your money he was after.</p>
<p>Please consider the tags before reading.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burn it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was heavily inspired by the movie “Hostage” (2005). I highly recommend watching it!</p>
<p>As always, I'd be happy to see your feedback. And, of course, thanks for your kudos &lt;3<br/>Feel free to visit <a href="http://giorno-plays-piano.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> if you want to discuss anything related to Steve, Bucky and other Marvel characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, he reminded you of a wolf, his countenance most inexpressibly dreadful, impossible to describe. His dark hair was long and dirty, and his clear blue eyes were never at rest. He followed you everywhere, having little interest in talking to his accomplices, those two kids with guns. You bet they were still studying in school, but the man in the beat-up leather jacket was obviously older and a million times more dangerous. And, despite that tall guy Pietro pretended to be the leader, you knew perfectly well who ran this show. </p>
<p>You nearly got used to the strong smell of cigarettes coming from him when he drew his face closer to you again. His gloved hand covered the top of your head, massaging it gently. He was always touching you one way or another. Always.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that you were tied with duct tape they found in the room of your little brother. It felt like you were stuck in the middle of spider’s web.</p>
<p>Right. He wasn’t a wolf; he was a spider. The one who could manipulate anyone without saying much, twist people round his finger, make them do what he wanted by pulling the right strings. And you were afraid he didn’t break into your house to steal from your family like Pietro and Wanda did. He wanted something beyond that.</p>
<p>You felt his hot hand touching your half-naked breast, barely hidden by your fancy top with “Burn it” printed on the fabric. Fuck, it was the worst time to dress into something so revealing and provocative, but when you had been trying on new clothes you bought yesterday you by no means expected a bunch of strangers with Berettas in their hands to show up in your room. </p>
<p>“Bucky.” You whispered, and he looked at your face with those piercing blue eyes. </p>
<p>It was hard to speak when he watched you so intently, his hand still on your chest. You had no courage left, especially when your little brother was not around, and you didn’t need to pretend you were strong.</p>
<p>“Do you want to ask about my left arm?” He cocked his head to one side, watching you through the strands of his dirty hair shielding his face from you.</p>
<p>No, you didn’t want to. You had some doubts when you saw the leather glove covering his hand, but it wasn’t as important as the question you really wanted to ask. Well, you didn’t have the strength to voice it anyway, so you simply nodded trying not to look him into the eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s a prosthesis.” He said simply, his fingers still caressing your hair. “I got it once I returned from the Middle East.”</p>
<p>“Middle East?” You managed to repeat quietly and licked your dry lips.</p>
<p>Shit. He was looking at your mouth now.</p>
<p>You exhaled loudly, closing your eyes for a second and trying to convince yourself he would not harm you. He didn’t do it yet although nothing could stop him, both Pietro and Wanda still in the living room downstairs. You needed to keep calm. You didn’t want to provoke him.</p>
<p>“I’m a war vet.” The man answered and suddenly reached for a pack of cheap cigarettes in the pocket of his baggy pants. He took one and lighted it up, taking a drag on it. </p>
<p>A war vet. Was it the war that turned him into?.. You couldn’t find the right word. You would never guess he was a soldier once, but the voice in your head was telling you he was fucked up long before joining the military.</p>
<p>He drew nearer and puffed smoke into your face. You coughed a little and squeezed your eyes shut, inhaling the smoke nonetheless and feeling his hot breath tickling your ear. His hand left your breast as he held the cigarette, but instead you felt him leaning closer, his nose touching your neck. God, his face was on your chest. His chapped lips brushed against your skin, and he took a deep breath. This twisted intimacy was unbearable.</p>
<p>“You’re my girl.” He cooed in a low voice, his gloved hand pulling you by the hair lightly. “You’re my girl.”</p>
<p>You felt him kissing your skin, moving his lips along your collar bone. You half expected him to sink his venomous fangs into your neck to inject the poison into your body and then eat you alive like tarantula did with its prey. </p>
<p>Would he kill you before leaving the house? Would he shoot you and then watch you die? </p>
<p>You were almost grateful he held the cigarette with his other hand instead of touching your belly, his arm dangerously close.</p>
<p>“Bucky.” Your cracked voice was barely a whisper.</p>
<p>His lifted his head, dark hair tickling your sensitive skin. His intense gaze turned almost carnal once he looked at your face with the smeared makeup, your supposedly waterproof mascara ran black tracks down your cheeks.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come for money.” You said with desperation. “You came for something else.”</p>
<p>He dropped the cigarette to the floor close to your bare foot, and you shivered, watching his nostrils flare. His fingers crawled under the thin fabric of your flashy top, caressing your skin, but then his hand moved down to the elastic of your pants and tugged on it. Bucky was now drawing circles on the lower part of your belly, and you whined.</p>
<p>No. Please, no.</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid.” He muttered, and his hand went down to squeeze your pussy mercilessly. “Do you remember the best day of your life?”</p>
<p>You shook your head desperately, only hoping it would be over soon.</p>
<p>“Mine is today.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>